Kiss Lost and Found
by elaine30432
Summary: Based on the movie Phineas and Ferb across the second demension. This is what I belive happened whenthey wipped everyones memory.  they just took it out so it could be kid friendly.  Phineas confesses and then everyone forgets. boyxboy rated t for kiss


Hey, if you like this story or want to participate in a PhineasexFreb roleplay among other couples you should go check out my new forum for this show.

After all i have found out, a simple touch of a button will wipe all the memories away. The ones about Perry being a secret agent and the fact that there is another dimension, it will all be gone for exchange of keeping Perry. He will just be a platypus.

To busy thinking about this I didn't comprehend what Isabella had said before it was too late. I felt her hands tangle in my shirt and pull me close, landing her lips on mine. Does she like me? Wow I'm dense. I never even noticed. I feel bad for her though. Since I don't like her it will be awkward for now on... Wait a minute no it won't all because of the button.

That button means I can say and do anything and no one will remember it. Something like confessing my love to a certain green haired brother of mine.

"Wait! I need to say something." The guy with white hair seemed a tad mad but said go ahead. I turned to my right so I could face Ferb. Ugh I'm so nerves. I mean even if he can't remember and I can't remember I'm still afraid of rejection. Ok deep breath. In and out; In and out.

"F-Ferb, I li-like..." I can't do it "never mind. You can press the button now. His hand was seconds away from hitting the button when I heard Ferb's voice say stop. A hand wrapped around mine and tugged at it until I faced its owner.

"I like you to" My eyes grew wide hearing this while everyone else in the room gasped and stared at us. Slowly, I saw him lean towards me and the next second his lips were on mine. My eyes grew even bigger (if that's possible) then slowly closed while I leaned into my brother. I felt myself wrap my arms around his neck trying to deepen the kiss. I guess Ferb got the hint because his arms snaked around my waist and pressed me into him.

"We can't wait any longer "I heard the white haired man say but I'm not sure what it meant because my whole brain is on this kiss.

**BUTTON IS PRESSED (in my version of this story, when the button is pressed they get sent to where they spend the most time. So the boys would be under their tree, Candace is her bedroom, etc, etc.)**

Where am I? I can't remember. It's dark and I feel something molded into me from my legs up to my mouth and around my back. What could this be and why was it so dark. Oo, duh my eyes are closed.

I slowly opened them taking in my surroundings which told me I was in my back yard. I focused on the person holding me. He was a little taller than me and had green hair. His eyes were still closed but I knew it was Ferb right away. I mean who can't pick out the one they're in love with.

I pulled my head back so our lips disconnected causing him to open his eyes. They were blank at first but soon swarmed with confusion.

"Where we just... Kissing. "How should I answer that? Wait truthfully duh. He knows we were.

"Uh yeah but I'm not sure why. I can't seem to remember what happened. It's like we woke up today then we were standing here."

"I bet one of our designs went wrong and made us forget what happened today." That sound like sometime we would do.

"That sounds plausible "wait, what about…" the kiss. I mean it doesn't explain that." Thinking about the kiss caused me to remember I was still in his arms, where I plan to stay till he realizes it.

"Maybe I finely told you I liked you." Did he just say what I think he said? "I mean that would explain the kissing. Well half of it anyways. Why were you kissing back?" Did he just confess and tell me to? Seriously? I have to be dreaming.

"Did you just say you like me?" My face probably looked funny with the confused slash blank expression I know was plastered on it.

"No, I asked if I had told you and guessed you like me back. …So in a roundabout way I guess I told you I like you. So how do you feel?"

"About what?" this can't be happening. There is no way my wildest dream has come true.

"And people think you are the smartest of us two, why?" what? O hey!

"That's rude! I am so smarter, or at least as smart, I just can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Well believe and give me an answer please." Ferb is acting so weird. I mean sure he's talking were as he's usually quite but he's being demanding... I think like it.

"I like you, just as you thought, but we can-" I was cut off mid sentience by his lips crushing in to mine. O well. We can deal with the consequences later because all that matters rite now is were together.


End file.
